True Love
by mabuhay24
Summary: What's really happened with Michelle after the car bomb
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Tony and Michelle after the season 7.

Jack shot on Tony to stop him for not killing Alan Willson, the one who gave the order to kill his wife, Michelle who was carrying their son.

This Event occure after the season 7.

Tony was lost. He spend his last 5 years spending his time to go back up to the mastermind who gave the order to destroy all the things he had. The one who gave the order to take Michelle's life. Moreover, she was carrying his son. They were going to have a family, they were going to have a little boy with whom he could play baseball, basketball, go to the park,  
>have fun together with Michelle. That was suppose to be a new experience for the two of them, and both couldn't wait to have him in their arms. How many time Tony caressed michelle's stomach, how many time he spoke to the baby ? He smiled at the view of the memory.<p>

***Flash Back***

Michelle was Home, sitting on the couch. She was waiting for the return of Tony by watching TV. She was watching cartoons which made her laugh. She got up when she heard the car in the driveway. She was so exiting to tell him she was pregnant.  
>The first time, she was euphoric. But then she decided to made another pregnancy test just to be sure. So after having made many pregnancy test, that was clear. She was expecting a baby with Tony. All the day she was thinking about it, she tried to imagine Tony's reaction when he'll know. He would have been as euphoric as she is. Even if she would keep this for her and wait one more day, to make a pregnancy test again because she really wanted to be certain about it, she was so exited that she couldn't keep this for her for a long time.<br>So she just had time to hide behind the door, until he came in.  
>He oppened the door and closed it with his foot. He was carying cardboards, so when he closed the door, he didn't see her because of the huge cardboards.<p>

"Michelle" he said by putting down the cardboard close to the couch. 'TV's on' he thought. He was looking at the screen. 'Shrek ?' he think surprised. Then he smiled. 'she might be on the batheroom'. Suddenly, everything became black. He felt two hands on his eyes.

"Hey sweetheart" she said smiling and kissing him in his neck. He removes her hands and turns arrounds to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you baby" he said. She was still smiling at him, and still looking deeper in his eyes. "What is it ?" He asked.

"You'll know soon, but first how was your day ?" she asked until she sit back on the couch, taking a pillow with her.

"What are these cardboard ?" she asked trying to move one with one of her foot.

"Please honey don't touch, Franck needs it. You know he's moving into his new appartment. I took them from the office."

"Oh it's you to find and take the cardboars so ?" she said still smiling at him. "Come here." then she tell him by moving her index.  
>He obbeyed at his beautiful wife sat on the couch.<p>

"I think you've got something to tell me baby!" he said approaching to kiss her.

"You're gonna be a fantastic Daddy!" she says him in the ear.

"...! What ?" He shouted out " Daddy ? You're pregant ? Oh Michelle" She laugh at him.

"Yeah honney, i'm pregant, i made many pregnancy test to be certain...we're going to have a Baby, sweetheart!" she says while Tony was smiling at her.

"We're gonna have a baby" He repeat himself "We're gonna have a little Almeida. Oh sweetheart it's fantastic, Michelle i love you !" he said.

Tony approached her and caressed her belly to see if he could feel the baby.

"It's going to be great Tony, I love you !" She said. Then he kissed her passionately.

***End Flash Back***

When he remembers that, a smile appears in the corner of his mouth. But his eyes were full of anger, full of desperation. What the meaning of living, stay alive if you re alone, if you have lost all person you love ? He was alive physically, but his soul was dead at the same time he lost her and his son. He was anger against Jack. Why he didn't let him acted as he wanted to ? They were very close together, at work as at home. Since he knows him, he never acted to him this way. Even if sometimes Tony wasn't agreeing with him, he knows he will never shoot him or anything because he respect him. They were like brothers.  
>Who is this man who can play with family, friend, government as he want to ? Tony thought.<p>

"We allow him to do everything he wants ! Why not me ?" Then he says out of loud, talking about Jack. "He killed my wife and my son !" he says talking about Allan. "He must be dead right now ! Why do we need him uh ?" he says with much anger, while two agents were trying to calm him down. "Why do you let him alive ?" he became red of anger, and started to cry. His heart was broken. He couldn't control himself. He tried to push away the two agents, but then renounce and let his-self crying, thinking about her.

"I loved her so much" he said and the two agents were listening to him. "I love her so much everything I did, I did it for her, because she s all to me " he said then looks at the agents. "Can you understand that ? No, no you can t. You re working for the government and you think you are doing the right thing, but you re not ! Don t believe this government will be beside you because you are working in a federal agency ! They just need you to keep them safe, they don t care about all of you ! Just look what they did to me, as I spend all my life protecting this country ! Just look at me !" he said angrily. The two agents were looking at each other sadly. But they didn t have to be distracted by him, just in case.

Just try to calm down Almeida. You are going to be interrogating by the FBI in the next 30 minutes. I m sure you could use this time to express yourself as you want to ! said one of the two agents.

While Tony was in the interrogating room, waiting for the one who is going to interrogate him, he remember the last time he was with her, the morning until the car accident.

***Flash back***

Tony opened his eyes. The sun was trying to illuminate the room. Michelle s hand was on his chest. She was in a deep sleep and so he didn t want to wake up her. She was beautiful. The light of the sun made her so beautiful, like an angel. That was Tony thought, he thought she was his angel, and that day was going to be a nice day. He let her sleep again a couple of minutes before he started to caressed her belly, then remove her hair. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her face. Then, she gave him a smile. Tony smile back to her.

"Hey sweetheart", he says looking deeply in her eyes.

"Hey", she says back.

"You re so beautiful honey, did you know that ?" he says with a smile.

"You tell me that every day", he stared at her.

"Something s wrong ?" she said uneasy.

"You know, when you was still asleep, I thought that you ll be the nicest mother I ve never seen". A huge smile appears on her face.

"Oh baby that s so cute coming from you !" she said while she approach to kiss him.

"I m sure this little boy will enjoy playing baseball with you, and that you re going to be the nicest father I always dreamed to I love you sweetheart, so much".

"I love you too baby, and I ll make sure you and the baby will always be safe, will always have everything you need to be happy, because that is what I want most, see you happy and smiling to me every time you see me, that makes me alive".

"So just stay with us forever, cause you re the only thing we need to make us being happy !"

Then he kissed her passionately again and again, as she gives him huge smile.

***End flash back***


	2. Chapter 2

A man slapped the door and come over to Tony. Tony didn t pay attention to him. All he wanted is to be back at his memories.

I ve been told you wanna talk Tony the agent said, sitting on the chair in front of him.

What s your first question ? Tony says, not looking at him wanted it to be over, so he could be alone. The Agent stare at him, trying to make eye contact, but Tony didn t.

You ve been working for the government, you ve been one of our best agent [ ]

Common, I know who I am, and I know what I did alright ? Why don t you tell me what s next for me ? Tony says, looking at him. At this, someone called him in the other room.

I ll be right back Almeida, here is your file with what s next for you! he says giving him the file and living the room.

In the other room:

What is it ? The agent says when he saw Chlo .

I would like to talk to Tony! She says

What ? You re kidding ! No one is allowed to talk to Tony right now! We are interrogating him!

I know that ! And who are you ? you didn t get to introduce yourself, sir!

I m agent Tom Boyd, I replace agent Moss he answer. And you are ?

Chlo O brian, I want to talk to Tony, please she asks

Are you working for us ?

What ? she says Of course I do ! Can I see him ?

No ! he shouted out. If you have something to tell to Tony, then I have to know what is this about first ?

I can t tell you, I need to talk to Tony ! she pleaded

Geez ! Have you heard me ? No one can see Tony but me before I let him to FBI ! Did you get that ? Now, please, I join you to leave !

Just, please don t hurt him. He s my friend. she says until she gets out of the room.

Boyd took a deep breath and then got back to Tony. Chlo couldn t believe that. She absolutely had to tell Tony the true, to tell him what really happened. And this guy Tom Boyd didn t allowed her to talk to him.  
>That s suck she thought, as she was walking in the corridor where she met Morris.<p>

Hey, so how did he react ? says Morris as they walk together to their car.

I didn t get to tell him, agent Boyd didn t let me in ! she says as she get on the car.

What ? This is crazy ! he says while turning the car on. Chlo was thinking, with watery eyes.

Sweetheart this is not your fault.

This is unfair, he should know that Michelle s alive ! We should have told him, when he was working with us with Bill she begging to cry.

Look we re gonna go to the Hospital to see her ok ? If we can t tell Tony, at least we have to told her Morris says.

Do you think she will believe that ? Doctors said we didn t have to push her with her emotion, she s still fragile.

Well do you think Tony would have believe you if you ve told him that she s alive ?

I don t know, I guess not ! But we have to tell them, and to make this clear! They are my friends !"

So we go to the hospital ? he asked

Yes.

Once they arrived at the hospital they know exactly where to go. They were regular visitor to Michelle and the staff allowed them to come and visit her as often as they wanted to. So they went straight to her room, where they meet Dr Goodrich.

Dr Goodrich! So how she s doing? Morris asks.

She doesn t want to eat, she s been staring at the window all the day. Goodrich says with sadness.

What about her re-education? Chlo ask

Nothing, she doesn t want to make any effort.

They came into the room. Michelle was staring at the window. She was in a wheelchair.

***Flash Back***

Tony s family and Danny were waiting for the doctor to come. They were all silent. Tony was dead. And now Michelle was struggling for life.

You re Michelle s family ?

Yes Danny said waking up of the chair. How is she ?

I m sorry he started. Tony s came up beside Danny. She didn t make it he lied.

What about the baby ? Tony's mom asks. But the doctor nodded.

I m sorry he repeats, until he left them.

They couldn't believe that. A car bomb ? why ? Who wanted to kill them ? They left CTU for a while now. They had a new life, a new home, a new job and they were going to have a baby. This was all so perfect. Tony's mom was so excited when Michelle tolde her she was pregnant. So was Tony. And she knew they would have been such a great parents. And she was so proud to be a grand-ma. She couldn't wait for that. But now, all of this will never happen.

2 days later, the TV news announce that a doctor has been found dead in his house. It was Michelle's doctor. At this, Daniel's (Michelle's father) phone rang.

"Yes" he answer.

"Daniel, it's Gina, Tony's sister"

"Yes Gina"

"Have you heard what happened to the doctor ?" she was driving

"Yes i just heard that. Thats's crazy!" ...silence... " where are you ?" Dan asks her.

"I'm on my way to see you... remember what i told you when i last saw you at the Hospital for Michelle ?"

"Yes but (...)" Gina didn't let him finish

"I'm sure there's something bad happening arround all this !"

"Gina..." Dan tried but she didn't let him speak

"The President died just fews minutes ago before the car bomb ! We both know that (...)" But Dan cut her.

"Gina! Gina i know you're angry with that and so am I ! But they're dead now ! There's nothing we can do about that !" but she ignored him.

"We both know they have been working for the President Palmer, and maybe these murders are connected."

"Nah, CTU would have tell us !" But at this Dan wasn't really sure and Gina think the same way.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, I just... can't believe they're gone" she start crying as she stop the car in front of his house.

"How far are you frome here ?"

"I'm here" she says as he looks to the window to see her in the street. "I want to know what really happened to them. Wanna help ?" She says as she saw him behind the window.

"Ok". He oppen the door and let her in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chlo approach to Michelle's side. Her eyes were lost in thinking about Tony. Morris stayed in front of the close door. The doctor left them alone with Michelle.

"Michelle" Chlo tried but Michelle ignore her. She was staring at the window, in her wheelchair.

"Look, i know this is hard, but you have to be strong Michelle, you have to do it for Noah" Chlo says trying for her to talk. "He needs you right now."

Then a 5 years old boy entered the room happily and run over to Chlo .

"Hi Chlo !" Noah says with a big smile.

"Hi sweety, how you doing?" Chlo ask. Michelle was now looking at his son, but she stay silent. "Why are you not with the nurse ?"

"Doctor Goodrich told me you where with mommy, he said that I could come to see you" then he looks arround the room. "Where is Morris?" He asks. Morris was hidding behind the open door.

"Uh...try to find him, he's hide" Chlo says. Noah was now looking for him in the whole room. Chlo could see Michelle was smiling to that.

"I find you Morris !" Morris get out off his hiding place to take him over the ceilling. Michelle's smile grew.

"Here you are buddy !" Morris said laughing with him. Then he let him down and he run toward to Michelle.

"You're smiling mommy !" he declare as they were both smiling at each other. But Michelle didn't say anything.

"I love when you're smiling because you're beautiful mommy." he says playing with her finger and hand.

"Come here sweetheart" Michelle said as she tried to take him on her knees for a big and sweet hug.

Morris and Chlo were smiling at that. They knew it was hard to Michelle being with Noah, because everytime it reminded her of Tony.

***Flash Back***

She open her eyes. She didn't know where she is and didn't remember of anything yet. She couldn't move her body, just her eyes could move, so she tried to look arround. She was alone. She can guess she wasn't home. Then she tried to wake up, but she couldn't. She was now looking for Tony which should be there. She thinks she's sick, and that she's at the hospital, but she knew Tony wouldn't have let her alone sleeping. He would have been there with her, waiting for her to be awake. He wasn't there. Now it's been 10 minute that she was awake, and alone. She start to panic. She tried to move again, she couldn't. She tried to call someone, she couldn't. Then she wondered what had happened to her. She had no idea. Ok... She tried to calm down, closed her eyes and started remember. She remember she was in bed with Tony, it was in the morning. Tony was kissing her belly... She open her eyes and look over her belly. She remember she was pregnant. But she could see she wasn't now. She start to panic again "Where's my baby" she thinks as tears where coming. That was so weird. Then like a flashlight, she remember the car bomb, she remember Tony looking for her, she remember she wanted to go back at CTU, she remember everything. Her heart was now racing. She had trouble to breath. "Tony!" she tried to call, but she couldn't. "Tony, Oh Tony where are you Tony, come on, I need you Tony" she thinks as she was now crying so hard. Everything was confused. She wanted Tony to be here. She was looking for her baby. And she was alone in this room. She remember Tony was close to her after the first explosion of the car. She remember she could feel him being there with her. Then there had this second explosion and now she's here. Alone. Without Tony. Not knowing what had happened to the Baby. Her heart was racing. She was now in total panic, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Then she heard a "bip" coming from the monitor on her left side. Few second later Doctors were coming in the room.

"Oh my god" one of them says. "She made it !"

"We need Doctor Goodrich over here right now" another doc. says while he was approaching to Michelle. "Everything's gonna be fine, try to calm down." He says to her as he could see the panic into her eyes.

"What is it ?" Goodrich ask when he came up in the room. Then he saw Michelle with open eyes. "Oh my god !" He declare. "How long she's been awake ?" he ask his collegue.

"10 minutes" he anwser looking at the monitor.

"Did she said anything ?" Goodrich ask. The two collegue nooded.

"Ok...Call Bill Buchanan, tell him she's awake."

"Can she hear us ?" the other collegue ask to goodrich.

"Yes" he says, then he approach Michelle.

"I'm Doctor Goodrich, i'm here to help you Michelle. Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry" he tried to reassure her, and it did a little.

"Buchanan is on his way" the collegue announce to Goodrich. He could see Michelle was carefully listening to what's happening.

"You can't move any part of your body for now, as you can't speak yet, but we're taking care of you" he says with a smile. "Bill Buchanan is on his way to the hospital" he announce her, but he knew she didn't want to see Bill first, but Tony.

(Later)

Bill didn't know how to approach her, neither how to tell her what had really happened. After the Car bomb, they took Tony to CTU medical and Michelle was taking to downtown hospital. 2 years ago, we told Michelle's family that she didn't survive, that she was gone. But she wasn't. After the Car bomb, agents of the goverment had contact Bill. They said him that they had to protect her by telling her family and everybody that she was dead. So they took her away from Los Angeles to Washington where she is now. She is protected by the governement. Every medical member are under governement control.  
>When she was still in LA, doctor said she was dead but in reality, she was in a deep coma. She was in that coma for over 2 years. And now, 2 years after that tragic day, she's back ! Bill didn't know how she would react if she knows that Tony was dead and that her son was alive too.<p>

"Bill !" Goodrich call when he saw him.

"Doctor Goodrich" he says back while he waves him.

"How is she ?" He asked

"Not good ! I can tell she's lost, I hope that when she will saw you she'll feel better.

"Ok" Bill says

"She can't speak, but she can hear you. Don't push her, we have to be careful with her"

"That's ok" he says while they're enter the room. She was staring at the ceiling with watery eyes.

"Michelle" Goodrich says. She look over him and saw Bill on his side. "Bill's here for you" he says before he left them.

Bill stayed where he was, looking at her trying to find how he was going to make it. She was in bed, only her head could move a little. He was like waiting for a response or something coming from her. But then he remember she couldn't speak. So he sat on the bed. This is the first time Michelle was looking at him that way. He could feel she wanted so badly to talk. And he could see in her eyes that she has so many questions to ask but she couldn't. Bill was silent, he didn't know what to say. Michelle started crying.

"Michelle i'm sorry" this is all he could say. Michelle was trying to speak.

"Tony" Bill could guess by reading her mouth.

"He's not here" Bill says not wanting to hurt her by saying he was dead and not wanted her to believe she could see him again.

"My baby" she tried again

"He's fine" he reassure and that was true. "It's such a beautiful boy Michelle, he's name is Noah" he said hoping it would make her feel better.

"Where?" she try to ask again. But Bill knew he had to stop it until it goes to far for now.

"Shh Michelle" he says, caressing her face "You need to rest for now, i'll be back later. You're not alone anymore, I'm here now." Then he could see she was ok with that.

After a few minute, Bill came out of the room. He couldn't believe that she was alive. Doctors wasn't optimist for her to be back. But she is. She's Back. And he knew it wasn't to be easy for her at all. He decided to dial Chlo .

"Hello?" Chlo answer

"She's awake" Bill said

"What?" Chlo couldn't believe that.

"She made it, she's awake. I just saw her. She's alive." He said with emotion.

"Really? Oh that's great! How is she doing ?" But Bill stayed silent for a minute until he says,

"Not good at all"

"yeah...Does she knows about Tony ?" she asks

"No, we decided we will tell her later. Goodrich doesn't want to push her for now, and i understand that" bill says as he sat on a chair in the corridor of the hospital.

"What about Noah ? Did you tell her ?"

"Yes, yes, I tolde her he was fine and that we named him Noah. Seems like she was happy to hear that ! Have you told Noah about Michelle ?"

"Well, no, but he's asking for you, so I told him you were with mommy but I don't why, so he can't wait to see you! You're coming back here?"

"Yes, I said Goodrich and Michelle I'll back tommorow. He knows where to get me if they're something!"

"Ok" chlo ended the call.

(Later)

"Prescott, How many I told you not to play under the table !" Chlo says as she came under the table to reach for his son Prescott.

"Chlo it's me" Bill says as he close the appartement door.

"I'm under the table !"

"What?" Bill says then he saw a 2 years old boy stand in front of him.

"Hello buddy, I'm here" bill says as he was kneeling.

"I wanna see mommy too" he says. Chlo finally get out of under the table with Prescott.

"Don't want you to do that again" she says to Prescott

"I will take you to see her tomorrow Noah, ok ?" He smile

"What?" Chlo said "You told me Michelle wasn't ready for that"

"Maybe she's ready."

***End Flash Back***


	4. Chapter 4

While Michelle is hugging her lovely son, she couldn't help but think about Tony. Noah was so protective with her. She knows that he hates seeing her crying, and he does everything he can to make her smile. As she and Tont had imagined, their little boy's got brown curly hair. He's got the same look with Tony. When he is happy he's got Tony's smile, when he is calm and shy he's got Michelle smile. Michelle loves him...more than anything else on earth, since Tony was gone. She would give everything for him to be happy.

Noah notice she start crying.

"Mommy don't cry" he says with his soft voice, that make michelle's heart to melt.

"I'm fine my baby, I'm ok sweetheart" she says to reassure him. Then she took his head and look at him. She took a deep breath.

"I love you my baby"

"I love you too mommy" Noah replied

"Noah, we need to talk to your mom sweety. Morris's taking you with the nurse." He was still hugging Michelle, like he didn't want to left her.

"It's ok sweetheart, go with Morris, I'll see you after ok ?" Michelle said

"You will come after ?"

"yes baby I promise" she smile "Ok boy, go !" Noah kiss her mom on the cheek.

"Where is Prescott ?" he asks

"He is with Sandra the baby sitter you know, I told them to come here at the hospital so that you can play with him while we are talking to your mommy. Now let's see them ok ?"

"Ok !" he replied with a smile. "Bye mommy" he says looking at her with his georgous smile until he and Morris quite the room.

"I see you after baby" Michelle anwser back.

Chloé was now alone with Michelle in the room. Michelle stared back at the window.

"You know, doctors are proud of Noah. They say he is a good boy. He is really appreciated in here...and you know Morris and I can take care of him by taking him with us !" But Michelle stop her.

"No...look Chloé I know you wanna help, I know it should be better for him not being in this hospital with me" she says while tears when coming again "but...I don't want him to go...you understand ? ... he is the only thing I have chloé, the only thing..."

"Then you should make effort for your re-education, you should help you feeling better so you can play and be with him Michelle..."

"I want believe me...but...I just can't...it's like I have no energy to wake up of this wheelchair and walk !" She start loosing it again.

"You have try again, for your son !" Chloé says.

"Where is Bill ? I wanna talk to him !" Michelle asks.

Chloé froze. 'Crap I totally forgot that.' Chloé thought. Michelle notice something had happened to him.

"What Chloé ?" she asks. Chloé had to tell her. She had so many thing to tell her. She came here to tell her about Tony but she completely forgot about Bill.

"Chloé !" Michelle was wondering what's happening

"Ok Michelle, I have one good news and a one bad news for you ! Wich one do you wanna hear in first ?" Chloé said not knowing how to announce this in another way.

"What ? What's going on Chloé just tell me !"

...Silence...

"Bill's dead ! This is the bad news ! Do you wanna hear the good one ?"

Michelle mind went blank. She couldn't believe that. Bill ? Why ? She was completely lost.

"Chloé this can't be true ! I saw Bill tomorrow morning and he was ok ! What is going on Chloé ?"

"Do you know what happened las night at the White House ?" Michelle give a look to Chloé to continue "He had to sacrifice himself to protect the President...he died during the attack !" Chloé finish with emotion.

"What ? Why did he had to sacrifice himself ? This make no sense Chloé !" Michelle eyes were watery. She remember how Bill was amazing with her and she couldn't thanks him enough for what he did with Noah.

***Flash Back***

"You ready to see mommy buddy ?" Bill ask to the 2 years old boy in front of him.

"Yes !" Noah said happily

"Then let's go !"

In the way to the hospital Bill was silent and so was Noah.

"You ok buddy ?" Bill asks

"I want to see mommy !" he says with a big smile

"You know, i'm sure she will be very happy to see you !" but Noah look out the landscape.

When they arrived at the Hospital, doctor Goodrich met them.

"Good morning Doc" Bill says.

"Good morning Bill" then he turns to Noah "and i guess you're here to see your mommy !" Noah nooded his head as a "yes" answer.

"Does she feel better ?" Bill asks

"yes, she's going to make it. We're having her in re-education, since she's been lying in bed for almost 2 years. She still doesn't know what happened... I thought you should be the one to tell her."

"yeah...this is not gonna ba easy"

They went straight to Michelle's room. When the Doc first enter the room, she was sat on the bed.

"Michelle, Bill's here for you !"

"Ok" she says in a low voice

Doctor Goodrich get out of the room to tell Bill that he could come.

"Thanks" Bill said to the doc. Then he turns to Noah.

"Can we come in ?" Noah asks

"Of course buddy !"

Noah enter in the room alone first. He was smiling. When he saw Michelle sat in the bed, he didn't move and stood in front of the bed, staying silent. Michelle look at him didn't know who he was, and what he was doing here.

"What are you doing here sweety ?" she said smiling at his happy face. Or maybe she was just happy to see a child.

"I'm here to see you mommy" Noah said

"What ?" Michelle replied in surprise 'mommy' she repeat herself. Noah was silent but always smiling. So she have a second look on him. Big smile, beautiful eye and brown curly hair. That was him. Michelle open her mouth but she couldn't say anything, like she had no voice.

"You've been sleeping since a long long time mommy !" Noah says. Bill never told him that she was in coma, neither that Tony was dead. He had always told him that his mom was in a deep sleep and that one day she will wake up. And he said him that his dad had to go far away for work. Bill never wanted to tell him the true because he was just a Kid, and he wouldn't understand what the meaning of 'dead'.

Michelle still couldn't say anything. Tears were rolling down her face but Noah notice that. So he climb on the bed to hug her. That was so soft and sweet.

"Don't cry mommy, i'm here !" Noah says hugging her. Bill enter the room. He was happy to see Noah in Michelle's arms. When Michelle saw him enter the room. She could realize that Bill had been taking care of his son, during all this time.

"He's name is Noah" Bill says when he saw her with a interrogating look. Now she didn't want to let Noah out of her.

"I didn't know how you wanted to name him and I find a name list in you're hand bag, so I take the first one: Noah." Michelle smile at him.

"What happened ?" she try to talk. Bill didn't want to go into circle;

"After the car bomb, we take you to the hospital. Then they find out that you were pregnant and that the baby, Noah, still had a chance to survive. You were unconscious, but they said you were ok. So they decided to keep the baby. I mean they tried to wake up you but you didn't, and the baby was still alive. You were already in a deep coma. Then Noah was born, but you still didn't wake up. So I took care of him since that day, with the help of Chloé and Morris." Bill says. Michelle heart was beating so hard.

"Thank you Bill" Michelle said, didn't know what to tell.

"Always" he replied.

***End Flash Back***

"Maybe I should tell you the good news later" Chloé says moving to the door.

"What is the good news Chloé ?" Michelle catches her attention

"Not now Michelle"

"Why ? If it's a good news it shouldn't be so hard to tell !" Michelle announce. Chloé stopped. She turns to Michelle.

"Well it suppose to be a good news, but the situation is not good so I don't really know if it's a so good news !" Chloé replied to Michelle

"What is it ?"

"Are you sure you want to (...)"

"Yes" Michelle said approaching her with her wheelchair.

"Ok..." Chloé sigh. She go to the bedside table to get some water for her. Michelle didn't know why Chloé is acting like that. She knew she was a good friend and that she owed her so many thing she did for Noah. But this time, she knows something big had happening, and she couldn't wait for Chloé to tell her.

"You should drink before I tell you anything" Chloé says giving her the glass.

"Ok Chloé" Michelle says after she had a drink.

"I don't know how you will react to (...)"

"Chloé I don't want you to (...)"

"Tony's alive !" Chloé said waiting for her reaction. After a few second she asks;

"What's wrong with you Chloé ? You know you don't have to tell that Tony's alive to make me feel better because Bill's dead ! I don't need that !" Michelle shouted out.

"I'm not Michelle ! This is the true, Tony's alive ! We all knew it, but we've been waiting for the good time to tell you ! Why would I tell you that's he's alive if it wasn't true ?" Chloé said. Michelle stopped crying and moving. She locked eye with Chloé. She was trying to saty calm in front of Chloé. But Chloé was right. Why would she tell her that tony's alive if it's not true ? Chloé could see that Michelle's eyes were watery, and that she was probably wondering what happened with him. She let her think for a moment, waiting for her reaction.

"Since how do you know that ?" Michelle asks, going back to the window.

"A couple of months"

"Bill knew it ?" Michelle says looking at the window.

"Yes he knew it. Morris, Bill and I knew that Tony was alive since a couple of months" Chloé said and then she add "Jack didn't want to believe it but he had to !"

"Jack ?" Michelle said with surprise.

Chloé realize that Michelle didn't hear from Jack since a while now.

"Yes, they had to work together, that's how Jack find out that Tony wasn't dead !" Chloé says.

To the surprise of Chloé, Michelle was calm at that news. It was like Michelle wasn't so surprise to hear that. Chloé notice she was smiling.

"Did you tell Noah ?" Michelle asks

"Uh no ! I think you're the one who should tell him about that !"

"Yeah..." Michelle says

"I thought you would have been more "Surprise" to hear that, but it's like you wasn't surprise as you knew it already or something" Chloé said trying to understand, why Michelle was so calm. Michelle look back at Chloé.

"You know Chloé, everyday i'm looking out the window, and every day I was praying god to bring my husband back, because "I knew" he was arround, but i couldn't see him. He never left me wherever he could be on earth or universe. He was and will always be in my heart. Every day, I was waiting for him to come. Now it's the day."

"Michelle this is not a jock ! He is truely alive !"

"I know, that's what you told me ! And I believe you !" Michelle replied with brilliant eyes and little smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloé gets out of the room, leaving Michelle alone. She's going to another room where Noah is playing society game with Prescott and Morris. There's also other childrens, playing with nurses. When she entered the room, Morris looked up.

"So you get to tell her ?" he asks

"Yeah..." she say quietly.

"What's wrong ?"

"I don't know, she was happy to hear that Tony's alive. She didn't even try to know how it could be possible !" But then Noah came up to them.

"Where is mommy ?" he asks

"I'm here baby !" Michelle says as she enter the room. Noah runs to her. She takes him on her knees "Here am I sweety" she says as she hugs him tenderly.

After a minute Chloé interupt them and come over to Noah.

"I think your mom's got something good to tell you"

"What mommy ?" Noah asks to Michelle but she stayed silent for a second, like she didn't heard the question. But then she looked up at Chloé.

"Chloé, could you please ?" Michelle said as Chloé understand she was the one to tell Noah. She sigh as Noah was looking at her, waiting. But instead, Morris did it.

"Your daddy is coming back !" announce Morris knowing that it was the best way for Noah to tell him. Chloé gave him a look saying 'I was the one to tell, not you !'

"What ? daddy ? Oh yeeeeaah !" Noah says so happy to hear that. He had this lovely smile that Tony used to have when he is happy or excited. Michelle loves that. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet face of 'their' son.

"yeah baby, daddy is coming ! HE is coming" Michelle thought about Tony. She tried to figure his sweet face in her head, if he would be as beautiful as he used to, if she could still see his love into his eyes. Then she tried to imagine how would be his reaction when he will see her in a wheelchair, and Noah and ...

"When is he coming ?" She asks Chloé. And so Chloé thought: 'Why do I always have to be in that situation where I have to explain everything to everyone' Chloé wonder.

"You know what ? I'm gonna play with Scott ok ? And i've already saved your life by telling Noah about Tony !" Morris wispered to Chloé with sarcasm.

"Well I don't know !" Chloé tried.

"What, you don't know ?" Michelle said "You can't come here, and telling me HE's back, without even telling me WHEN I'll see him !"

"Well all I said to you is that he was ALIVE !" Chloé answer back, then it was silent.

"Honey, you should go play with Scott, I need to be ..." she couldn't finish he sentence. But Noah moved over to Morris.

"I'm sorry Michelle" Chloé said, not knowing what else she could say.

"I wanna be alone for now !" she said leaving the room.

Tony was in prison. Alone. Once again. He was completely lost. He lost everything. His wife, his son, his job, his family, his friends, he had lost everything. He even lost his energy to fight to live. Live ? Why ? With who ? Where ? He is hungry but he doesn't want to eat. He is tired but he can't sleep. He can't sleep without her. All he wants is forget, he wanted to drink, but in prison, we can't drink. He was so angry !

He even think about dying. If he dies, no one would care. Yeah, that was the issue. Die. Yeah, he had never been that bad.

"Mr Almeida, someone is here for you" the guard says. But he didn't move. He was sitting on his "bed" looking at his feet. He could hear someone approching him.

"What do you want from a dead man ?" Tony asks, without looking at him.

"I wanna help my friend" Jack said. Tony looked up in surprise.

"YOU ? C'mon Jack ! You shot on me and I'm your friend ?" Jack stay silent, observing Tony. Then Tony says:

"I thought you was dead because of the biological weapon" Tony asks

"I'm not ! Look Tony we have to talk !"

"What do you wanna talk about Jack ?"

"I can help you getting out of here Tony"

"And why would you do that, uh Jack ? Where do you want me to go ?" he says starting to loosing it.

"I know the President Taylor, and I can get her on your side to help you !"

"Well Jack NO ! You did it once, and I was ok with that. Because I knew Michelle was waiting for me ! But she's gone Jack ! She's GONE, like my baby is gone ! Like everything !" Tony said with anger.

"She will be there, she will wait for you, as your son will be there, with her Tony !"

"No Jack ! Stop it ! I don't even want to hear that !" He stood up and pushed Jack against the wall. The guard was ready for intervention, but Jack tell him not to do that.

"What the hell are you doing Jack ? Your game isn't funny !" But Jack pushed back Tony and he crash over to the bed.

"Now, you listen to me Tony !" He says pointing to him. Tony's nose was blooding and he couldn't fight with Jack, so he let him talk.

"She is alive ! Chloé didn't tell you that ?" Jack asks

"She's gone Jack dammit" even if he was hurt, he was carefully listening to Jack, just in case. And the idea of her alive made him feel his heart beat again, even if it was small beats.

"Did Chloé told you that ?" Tony tried to remember.

"Last time I saw her, we were together with Bill" Then he add "You know, when you asked me why I wasn't dead !"

"Kim told me that Chloé wanted to tell you about Michelle before you left FBI !"

"Well I didn't see her alright !"

"What ? I know Chloé, she would have done everything to tell you [...]"

"Are you serioulsy saying that my wife is alive Jack ?" He look up to Jack, with eye full of anger, desperation...and hope to see her again.

"Your wife...and your son Tony !"

"And how could I trust you on that one Jack ? How de you know that ? Did you see them ? Because I don't think so !"

"Tony I didn't want to believe that you were alive, but I had to ! I didn't have choice, I had to admit it ! And this is the same here Tony !" Tony's look was lost, but he know Jack wouldn't be there if it wasn't true. He was trying to picturing her. He couldn't believe he was alive, and he wanted so much to see her and to hold her.

"How could it happened ? Where is she Jack ?" Jack could tell he really wanted to see her.

"I promise you will be back together. But you have to wait. I'll take care of that." Jack said.

"Jack...I don't know if she's truely alive, but if she's not, i don't need your help for anything." Tony says quietly.

"I know" Jack said until he left him.

When Jack left, Tony coudn't explain his feeling. Like he was having energy again in his whole body. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart beat faster and faster. He tried to picture her again. She always had this gorgeous smile and that look full of love. He remember again the last moment they spent together, that morning before the car bomb. He remember how lucky he was to be married to the most beautiful woman on earth.

Then he remember the day when he get out of prison.

He coudn't wait to see her. He loved her so much and he was happy to know that she was ready to start all over again with him. He was so happy to know she will always be there waiting for him. When he saw her, she immediatly smiled to him. She was so beautiful, her curls was everywhere on her face but he didn't mind. She was beautiful, and he was so in love with her. And he loves her so much. When he was off guard, she ran over to him, for a love embrace. Here she was. In his arms. He could feel her, touch her, smell her. She is beautiful. And now they are free. They're together. Forever.

But until he didn't have the proof that she was alive, he didn't want to think about that. So he tried to sleep.

(Later)

"What ? You've seen him ? How did he react ?" Chloé said as they were in the living room in Chloé's appartment.

"He can't wait to see her" Jack said sitting on the couch.

"And that's all ?" Morris asks

"I told him I'll help him getting out of prison with the help of president Taylor."

"Will she agree with that ? President Palmer had already helped him once, do you think she will do that again for Tony ?" Chloé asks

"I don't know. But he's my friends. He's wife is alive, and he still never get the chance to meet his son ! Tony isn't a bad guy ! He is angry against that governement, and you know what ? he has every reason to be. I understand him !"

"Yeah" Chloé sigh

"They won't let Tony out of the prison to see her, and there is no way Michelle can go to the prison !" Morris said.

"We'll find a way. I promised to Tony" Jack said

"Jack, why do you really want to help them ? I mean, you should go back to LA, being with Kim and your granddaughter.

"Because, they are my friend Chloé ! They helped me when I needed them. They had always been there for me, everytime. They took care of Kim ! If there's a chance I can help them to be together again, well this is my new goal !" He stoop up from teh couch. "The governement has to give them up everything they want, because of what they did for this country ! I'll find a way for that, and help them doing justice. But first I have to talk to the President." Jack said, until he get into his car driving to the white house.

(Weeks later)

Jack finally obtained the permission to take Tony off prison for 2hours, to see Michelle at the hospital. They were escorted by some FBI agents. On the way to the hospital, Tony was calm.

[Tony's mind: First he coudln't believe she was alive. Even though Jack had explained him what happened, he couldn't understand why and how she was alive. But he was going to see her again. In a few minute she would be there, in his arms again. This 5 past years, she was alive, and he didn't even know that. He felt like happy to see her, but also scary when he heard that she was at the hospital. But he felt also angry for one big reason: why did anyone told both of them that they were both alive ? This wasn't explicable for Tony now. So he tried to think about her. Then he remember what Jack said : "Your wife and your son". He was going to meet his son for the first time in his life. A 5years old boy. His boy. Their son. He felt weack thinking of him. He wish he could have been there with him, when he was still a baby. he wish he could have been there for his wife. He wish all of this would have never happen.]

In the same time at the hospital:

Michelle was in bed. She was staring to the window. It was raining and pouring. She was waiting for Tony.

[Michelle's mind: Was Tony truey alive ? Yes. She prayed for that since she woke up and that he wasn't there. She couldn't wait to see him. She needed him. But she also knows that he won't stay for a long time and that he'll have to go back. And that made her feel so sad. She wanted him to stay with her and never leave her alone again. Was he going to recognize her ? And he what abou their son ? what about Noah ? She knew it would be hard for them, to see each other since that long time. She was affraid about that. She didn't know how would be his reaction. She stared at the window wondering what he was thinking about.]

When they arrived at the hospital, a doctor greated them.

"Hi Mr Bauer, I'm Doctor Goodrich"

"Hello Doctor, here is Tony Almeida" Jack announce

"Yeah, I've been inform about his visit to Michelle by the FBI" the doc said.

"Ok good" Jack replied while Tony was listening quietly. Then the doc bring them to Michelle's room.

"Here she is" the doc said, when they finally arrived in front of the close door. Jack looked at the door window to see Michelle siting on the bed staring at the window. It's the first time since the last 5 years that he see her. Then he looked back to Tony who seems to be affraid looking at the door window. The doc oppened the door.

"Michelle" he says softly "he's here" Michelle looked up to him but she stay silent.

"Ok she's ready" the doc said.

"Ok thanks Doctor" Jack answer. The doc left.

"Jack I don't know if -" Tony started

"She's there Tony. And she's waiting for you." Jack said putting his hand on his shoulder.

FBI were taking position in front of the room, not allowing Tony to be alone. After a few minute he decided to enter the room.

There she was. Siting on the bed. Looking in his direction. He could feel his heart beat. Michelle. She was there. Alive. His wife. When he entered teh room, he couldn't make more steps. He was like paralyse to see her. He wanted to cry, but he hold his tears. He couldn't believe she was there. The room was silent. He stared at her, not saying anything. But something caugth his eyes. She was thiniest than usual. She was pale. And tears was streaming down her face. He could see she wanted to talk but she couldn't. But he neither. But he had to. He had to break the silence between them.

"Michelle" he says, but at this he couldn't hold his tears, full of emotions. And he could see more tears streaming down her face. So he came closer and took her hand. Her hand was cold. She was shaking but she was still looking at him.

"I'm here sweetheart" Tony said taking her both hands in his. Then Michelle brings his hands for a hug. Here he was. Alive. Now she's in his arms. She could feel her heart beating really fast, as she could feel Tony's heart too. It feels so good, being in his embrace. She feel safe. And she wasn't ready to let him go. Tony could feel that too.

"Tony" she says softly between tears. He couldn't answer to that, so he keeps carresing her tenderly. It feel so good to feel her again. So good to hold her in his arms. After a few minute of embrace, Tony had a look to Michelle's face. It seems like she hadn't sleep for an eternity. But Michelle was like affraid to see him. Tony noticed that.

"What is it sweetheart ?" he asks, stroking her face. She paused and then she said:

"You look bad" she tells him, as tears were coming again. Tony didn't know what to say. "What happened to you ? ... Your hair...Tony..." she couldn't make it. She was so deep hurt seeing him like that. Chloé told her a few things about what he did during these past 5 years. But seeing him here, with no hair break her heart. And he could see he had changed.

"I love you." This is the only thing he could say for the moment to calme her down. And it worked.

"I love you Tony...so much !" she said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe you're here, I've been missing you so much Tony!"

"I know honey, me too!" he said, loving the fact that she was feeling better and wanted to talk to him.

"I prayed every day for you to come, and now you're here Tony !" Then she looked up at him. Even though she was pale and thin, she was still beautiful. She always had that curls all arround her face. And he could see in her eye the big ammount of love she had for him. Then he felt her lips against his. A kiss. A lovely and tender kiss that turn to a passionate kiss.

"I love Tony, I love you, I love you !" she said in his arms.

"I'm here, baby. We're alive, both of us! Now it's over, i'm here sweetheart, i'm here !"

"No, you're not! They're taking you back to prison Tony !" She started to panic knowing he couldn't be there for eternity.

"Shhh calm down honey! I'm still here okey! Shh it's okey Michelle, please" he said huging her.

"I can't Tony, I don't want you to go! I need you here! I don't -"

"Michelle, look at me Michelle !" Tony said, heartbreaking hearing his wife starting to panic.

"Wherever I go, I will always love you, do you hear me ? That will never change! You will always be in the bottom of my heart and forever, Michelle! You will always me in my mind, every second of my life, everyday, the whole time of my life. I promise to you. And knowing that you're alive only can help me to fight because I know one day we will be back together and I will never leave you again!"

That words made Michelle heart's melt. That was the only things she wanted to hear from him. But tough she couldn't the idea of being without him again for an unknown time. She really wanted him to stay with her. But she knew she'll have to wait. Again. Until Her and Tony would be back again.

"Do you promise ?" Michelle asks in a little soft voice.

"I promise to you sweetheart, you're the one I love, more that anything else on earth." Then he kissed her passionatly. Another lovely kiss. But then Tony broke the kiss.

"What is it ?" Michelle asks. Tony didn't how to talk about that.

"Where is...Where is...our baby Michelle ?" He said in a low shaking voice. A smile appeared on Michelle's face.

"He's on the other room with Chloé" she said taking his hands. Tony stared at her, he tried to picture his son.

"Is he cute ?" he said.

"Handsome" she replied.

"How old ?"

"5" she said thinking about him. "He looks like you...dark curly hair." Tony loved to hear that.

"Take me see him Michelle"

"yeah !" she said smiling. Tony stood up from the bed hospital and started to walk over to the door. But then he turn arround and saw Michelle still in the bed.

"Aren't you coming with me ?" He asks.

"I need you to take me there" she said looking to the wheelchair that Tony havn't notice before.

"Oh honney, what happened ?" He said walking back to her. But she didn't want to talk about that.

"Can you ? Please ?" she asked him to help her getting in the wheelchair. So he softly lift her from the bed. She was so light. Seeing her like that made him feel really weak. But he had to be strong for her. So he slowly sit her on the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Tony..." Michelle said starting to cry. She hated being in that wheelchair.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's fine !" Then she gave him a look that mean 'kiss me again' and so Tony did.

"Now we can go" she said. So Tony bring Michelle to the other room, follow by the FBI agents.

When he entered the room he saw Chloé...with a 5 years old boy.

"My Daddy !"


End file.
